Childe Ran
by Dragonic Ice
Summary: [AU - OOC - Fairytale] [Eventual Ran+Ken] King Arthur’s sons of merry Carlisle, Were playing with the ball, And there was their sister Aya-chan, In the midst among them all.


Childe Ran:  
Chapter One: Widershins

**Author:** Dragonic Ice  
**Pairings:** Ran+Ken  
**Disclaimer:**I do NOT own Wieß Kruez or any of its' characters.  
I do NOT own the original tale of 'Childe Rowlande' upon which this fic is based.  
I DO own this fic. My thoughts, my insanity, mine, mine, mine.

**Notes:** This fic is based on the Fairy Tale _Childe Rowland'_. [Which, if I'm honest gave me nightmares when I was little, even though I loved it. -.-,] The original tale revolved around King Arthur's four children, the two eldest brothers, [who where never named in the original version I have which is NOT the original, original version] Childe Rowland [Ran in this one] and Burd Ellen [Aya-chan]. Please note that the original had no romance so I have had to twist the tale and characters to fit what I wanted say. [Read as AU and slight OOC.]

Gomen ne about the lack of Ran & Ken action in chapter one it's setting the stage and moving the players into position, honest.

////~^~\\\\

King Arthur's sons of merry Carlisle  
Were playing with the ball,_  
_And there was their sister Aya-chan_  
_In the midst among them all 

The late afternoon sunlight splashed down upon the church field, casting lazily growing shadows on the ground and softly illuminating the four young siblings racing madly about, kicking a ball between them with shouts of laughter.

Suddenly a girl, running the thin line between the age of child and woman scooped up the ball and ran with a manic joy away from the other three, long skirts hitched up about her knees, long purple braids flying out behind her and ball grasped tightly in her hands, only stopping once she believed she had put a goodly distance between her and the others, spinning around and swirling like dervish, laughing at their surprised expressions.

Ne ne! Watch this! Holding her skirts out of the way she stared hard at the ball, building up her concentration and then kicked out with her foot, sending sphere flying through the air with tremendous force until her youngest brothers head had the poor taste to stop it in it's path.

Mou, Aya-chan! That wasn't very ladylike! Omi pouted, rubbing the side of his head where it had connected with the ball and eyeing the self-same object as it lay inconspicuously on the ground, sure that if inanimate objects could smirk it would be doing so right now at his expense.

Across the field Aya giggled, pulling down her lower eye-lid and sticking her tongue out at her brother. Biii-da! Who said I was a lady! But gomen ne Omi, I didn't mean to hit you. Are you really hurt?

Stifling a snort of laughter, the oldest of the four picked himself up from the ground where he had flopped in hysterics upon seeing Omi stop the ball in his own unique' way. Too true. Aya-chan's got too much fire and dreams within her soul to let anything as indifferent as being ladylike' stop her. Ah stop frowning at me Omitchi, you're about as frightening as a kitten.

Frowning adorably now, Omi took a deep breath, more then ready to give Yohji an earful when he noticed a bright stream of red flash past him. Not having been paying attention to the ball he had been gently pushing back and forth with the toe of his boot, the final member of their party had managed sneak up and steal the ball right out from under him, manuvering it deftly from foot to foot with an innate grace that many envied as he circled away from the younger boy. Face puffing up in a way that was all too reminiscent of a kitten with it's fur bristling Omi shrieked foul play and gave chase to his elder sibling. No fair Ran!

Jumping up and down on the spot Aya crowed in delight at the two boys, Omi futilely trying to reclaim the ball and Ran delicately sidestepping every attempt. Ran, Ran! Pass it to me! Over here! she cried, waving her arms above her head to try and get her elder brothers attention.

Knocking the ball once more out of Omi's reach, Ran pulled back then kicked the ball high, sending it whistling through the air and straight over the head of his little sister, passed the church and far from sight. Aya squealed, delighted, and ran round the church to seek it. 

Staggering over to where Yohji had observed everything, Omi collapsed on the ground next to his other brother, the one he liked' he thought, slightly miffed, staring over at Ran.

Oi chibi. Forget about it. The Rancicle only melts for Aya and you know it. The older one joked, ruffling the youngers hair and plopping down on the ground next to him. He could still be a bit nicer to the rest of us Yotan Omi grumped, shuffling around a bit trying to get into a comfy position. It's not like Aya's the only one he's related to. 

but she's the one he's closest to, and that makes all the difference. Noting the peevish face his little brother was pulling he continued, He still loves us Omitchi, he just shows it differently.

A lot differently. Omi muttered under his breath.

Shaking his head good-naturedly Yohji settled down to wait for Aya to come back with the ball.

Though Aya's brothers waited long and longer still, she did not come back again.  
Great sorrow rang throughout the land for missing Aya.

///~^~\\\

A week passed and still Aya did not return.

Finally, after forcibly tying Ran to a chair with chains, Yohji sought out the Merlin Persia and asked for help in finding his sister, Aya.

She has been carried away, answered Persia, leaning back further into the shadows to keep his actual identity a mystery, because she went round the church widershins – opposite to the sun. She is now in the Dark Tower of the Land of Elves.

Land of Elves? Like an Elfland? You've gotta be kidding me. Yohji teased, chuckling at the idea of something so childish happening. But the devastating smile he displayed melted away at the solemn silence of the Merlin and suddenly he found his throat constricting with fear. Is there no way to win her back? he asked, he expression serious and in direct contrast to his usual lethargic composure.

It can be done, answered the Merlin, but woe to him who tries without knowing how he must go and learning the manner in which he must act.

Yohji held no peril too great if only he could find Aya, so he listened to Persia, carefully filing instructions away in his mind and then he set out upon his way. 

He, too, was seen no more.

But long they waited and longer still,  
With doubt and muckle pain,  
And woe were the hearts of merry Carlisle  
For he came not back again

Finally Omi went to the Merlin Persia where he received the same teaching; and he too journeyed to look for Aya. And though long his mother wept for him, he did not return again.

Finally Ran, the most silent of Aya's three brothers, who had finally gotten free of his chains, asked his mother, fair Queen Manx, if he might go in search of his sister. He was the last of her children and the Queen grieved sorely at his leaving refusing his request, afraid that if she granted he too would disappear just as Aya, Yohji and Omi had.

Yet every time she turned around there he was, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed in front of his torso, staring at her with a gaze clearly saying that while he did not wish to disappoint her sooner or later he would go whether he had her permission or not. Finally, Queen Manx took down his father's sword, that mighty katana, Shion, and gave it to Ran. As she fastened it to his side, she said, Never has this blade failed a worthy knight; it will surely bring you victory over your enemies, whatsoever they may be.

///~*~\\\

When Ran came to the Merlin, he asked, What must I do to rescue Aya. The words coming out clipped and hard, but failing to cover the worry he felt for Aya-chan.

There be but two things, said Persia, both are simple, but both hard, one to do, one not to do. First, you must kill all whom you meet after you enter the Land of Elves. Second, you must not eat a bite or drink a drop while you are there. Taste as much as a crumb, let clear water even touch your lips, and you will never see Middle Earth again.

Ran nodded, listening well to the Merlin and giving him a curt bow in thanks for his guidance before starting upon his way, returning to the churchyard and following the sun round widershins.

///~*~\\\

In the Land of Elves a sound could be heard, a sound no one had ever heard echo throughout the cold, empty corridors of the Dark Tower. Once, twice, then in a steady rhythm in continued.

The beat of a bouncing ball.

TBC

End Notes:  
Done. Donedonedone. I think I'm too brain fried to try and write anything witty or explanative here at the end. toddles off to go to sleep  
-.-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz


End file.
